


Ensaio

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Peggy ajuda Angie a ensaiar para um novo papel.





	Ensaio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rehearsal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610898) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Peggy descansou o bloco de papel no seu colo, sorrindo carinhosamente para Angie enquanto ela continuava seu monólogo. Elas tinham lido aquela cena tantas vezes que Peggy sabia todas as falas de cor, mas ela ainda assim não se incomodava em ajudar Angie a ensaiar. Por mais que não se importasse com o filme no qual Angie tinha conseguido um pequeno papel, estava orgulhosa por ela ter conseguido o que queria.

“Como eu fui, amor?” ela perguntou, finalmente parando sua atuação.

“Todas as falas estão certas pela décima segunda vez na seguida. Acho que é seguro presumir que você está pronta.”

Angie veio até ela e pegou o script, sentando no colo de Peggy e colocando um braço em volta de seu pescoço para se equilibrar enquanto lia as falas grifadas.

“E o que você achou das lágrimas?” Angie perguntou, sem erguer seus olhos da página.

“Emocionais sem serem melodramáticas.”

“E os gritos?”

“Acho que você finalmente achou o tom certo.”

“Foi ameaçadora o bastante, perto do final?”

“Se eu não soubesse que está no script, iria te prender por planejar matar o antigo parceiro de negócios e executor do seu pai.”

É claro, não havia porque dizer para Angie que, apesar de sua atuação ser boa, o roteiro do filme era desastroso e a escrita não era muito melhor.

“Talvez nós devêssemos tentar mais uma vez,” Angie disse, tirando seu braço do pescoço de Peggy e começando a se levantar.

Peggy a segurou no lugar. “Ou talvez nós devêssemos sair para jantar. Não seria bom ter você desmaiando no set amanhã.”

“Eu só quero ter certeza de que estou pronta, essa pode ser minha grande chance.”

“Você está pronta,” Peggy disse, acariciando sua bochecha suavemente. “Você se esforçou para isso, você merece descansar.”

“Vamos fazer um acordo, nós saímos para jantar, e então voltamos para cá e ensaiamos mais algumas vezes.”

Peggy suspirou, ela deveria aceitar o acordo, do contrário ela não seria capaz de convencer Angie a comer nada naquela noite.

“Muito bem, mas você tem que ficar toda a refeição sem dizer nenhuma das suas falas.”

“É um acordo, amor.”


End file.
